Since the beginning of sports, equipment has played a major role in the performance and enjoyment of the sport. Discus throwing and pole vaulting are examples of the early interaction of equipment and the athlete. Technological advances have helped to break many sports records and is responsible for creating many new sports. Often with new technology sports, such as hang gliding, boardsailing and skiing, an element of danger prevents many people from participating. Also, the frustration in the early learning stages can be discouraging.
Simulators have been used to bridge the learning process and build confidence. One example is the ski training device (U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,842) that used a boot mounting system above pivoting cantilever arms to allow a feel of cushioned turning as with downhill skiing.
Computers have been used to increase the information associated with standard exercise devices, tredmills, cycle exercisers, and rowing machines and to control the exercise program, as in Lapeyre's exercise monitor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,095). Besides the information gathering and analysis, computers can be helpful in providing the stimulus to overcome the boredom of exercise and create an environment on the video screen to enhance the involvement with the exercise. Uemura (U.K. Pat. No. 2038597) teaches the use of pure rotary motion, a turntable and roller game, to affect the computer game, here the rotation is in response to the twisting on a platform mounted on a bearing.